GAIL Henchwoman (Giant Gorg)
The unnamed GAIL Henchwoman is a villainess who appears in episode 3 of the anime Giant Gorg (巨神ゴーグ or ジャイアントゴーグ). She is an evil henchwoman working for the villainous GAIL organisation. GAIL are trying to stop Dr. Wave, and the other heroes, from discovering the secrets of New Austral Island, and are prepared to kill to prevent the island's secrets from being revealed. After fleeing from GAIL earlier, the heroes continue their quest to reach New Austral Island, and end up travelling in a cable car. Dr. Wave and his two child companions (which includes his little sister Doris and a young boy called Yuu) are enjoying the view and the ride, when a woman stumbles as the cable car rocks. She topples from one side of the cable car towards the door of the car, before regaining her balance and giving a wink to Yuu, who blushes. The woman is wearing a white sleeveless top, which bares her stomach, as well as a short purple skirt and white high heeled sandals. Doris then leans on the door, only for it to swing open! She holds on for her life as she hangs outside of the cable car in mid air, with Yuu trying to pull her back in. It turns out the woman deliberately opened the door as she stumbled backwards as a way of causing a distraction so she and her men could capture Dr. Wave. She watches as the children still hang desperately on to the door and smirks. The evil woman then walks over to the young heroes and tries to kill them. She kicks Yuu with her high heels and tries to push him out with her feet. Suddenly the cable car rocks for a second time, and the evil henchwoman loses her balance yet again. She is sent tumbling towards the door, only this time it is wide open as a result of her own evil plans, and she falls out of the cable car to her doom below. Gallery GAIL Henchwoman Giant Gorg 01.jpg|The henchwoman (right) enjoying the view GAIL Henchwoman Giant Gorg 02G.gif|Suddenly she stumbles backwards in to the door, and unlocks it GAIL Henchwoman Giant Gorg 03G.gif|She gives Yuu a wink and makes him blush GAIL Henchwoman Giant Gorg 04.jpg|Doris holds on for her life as Yuu tries to pull her back in GAIL Henchwoman Giant Gorg 05.jpg|The woman's evil nature is revealed, as her man grabs Dr. Wave GAIL Henchwoman Giant Gorg 06.jpg|She walks towards the children GAIL Henchwoman Giant Gorg 06b.jpg|She walks towards the children GAIL Henchwoman Giant Gorg 07.jpg|Standing over the helpless Yuu and Doris GAIL Henchwoman Giant Gorg 08G.gif|The henchwoman kicks Yuu GAIL Henchwoman Giant Gorg 09G.gif|Trying to send him to his doom below with her high heeled sandals GAIL Henchwoman Giant Gorg 10G.gif|The woman stumbles again, this time to her death Category:1980s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Accidental Demise Category:Anime Villainess Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bare Stomach Category:Callous Category:Comical Defeat Category:Deceiver Category:Devious Category:Dissonant Serenity Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Lawful Evil Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Nameless Category:Offscreen Death Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Sociopath Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Demise: High Fall Category:Fate: Deceased